Going Under
by Lady Shadowdawn
Summary: It's Riddick's soul that is drowning now. Will Jack save him from his life of darkness? AU'ish, No TCOR, Songfic...Last Chapter! R&R please!
1. Going Under

_**Author's note:** Riddick does not share my bed therefore I do not own him. I know it's sad isn't it?_

_This is a song fic (my first real song fic). The song is Going Under by Evanescence. _

_Just so you all know, Riddick took Jack with him; he didn't leave her on New Mecca. For the past five years they have been planet hopping, settling where they can for as long as they can. Jack is now 20 (to me she was 15 when PB happened). _

* * *

**Going Under**

Jack looked around the nearly empty apartment. This was the third planet they had set up shop on in a year. As always she thought that this time it would be different, that he would come home after his jobs and smell like nothing but sweat, blood, and murder. She smiled at the thought; she had fallen in love with him and the combination of those scents was normal to her, even sexy. Her bubble had been popped though when he came home one night, a month after settling in, and reeked of JD and whore.

Jack looked over at the small clock next to the bed they shared. It was time for her to save herself from this hell. She loved him but she could feel her soul dying. Jack gathered her one black duffel bag that she had packed soon after he left for the night. She moved to the kitchen and sat down. She wouldn't be like him; she would "talk" to him. The words flowed from the pen as if her thoughts were being instantly transferred to the page.

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
****50,000 tears I've cried  
****Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you  
****And you still won't hear me  
****Going under**

The images of the countless Mercs that had come to their many "homes" flooded her mind. If she every joined society again she could become an actress. She'd become so good at lying that she even continued to fool herself about their relationship. Of course some of the nastier ones wouldn't take her deceptions, but always took her "offers". A single tear slid down her cheek, blurring the word it landed on. He always asked if anyone had come by and she would only say that she got rid of them.

**Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
****Maybe I'll wake up for once, wake up for once**

Wiping the trail of wetness off her cheek, she continued. She was determined and she couldn't stop now. If Riddick had taught her anything it was that survival was the most important instinct. For years she had relied on him to save her, to be her survival instinct but now it was time for her to take the reins.

**Not tormented daily, defeated by you  
****Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom**

Jack thought back to all the nights they had "shared" together for the past five years. Since they escaped that hellish nightmare of a planet he had comforted her during the night. When her nightmares had stopped, they were already deep into their routine of sharing the bed. Neither had suggested that they change this. But in the last two years, Jack began to wish she had spoken up. Daily he would climb into "their" bed after showering. Lying on his back with the bed directly in front of him, he could see everything that went on in the room. He would allow Jack to curl her body close to his and rest her head on his chest. Most nights he would pull her close and leave his arm draped around her body. Every morning Jack would wake up and be defeated by him, knowing that his small signs of affection were merely routine, mechanical.

**I'm dying again  
****I'm going under  
****Drowning in you  
****I'm falling forever  
****I've got to break through, I'm  
****Going under**

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
****So I don't know what's real and what's not  
****Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
****So I can't trust myself anymore**

Jack lifted her head and looked around the apartment once more. One the small coffee table was the one and only picture of Richard B. Riddick in the known universe that he had given permission to take. It had been taken a year and a half ago on the vacation planet, R'gerillian. The "trip" there had been a mixture of truth and lies. At the time there was a crew of Mercs that they couldn't shake with their constant planet hopping. Riddick had suggested a vacation to which Jack had immediately complied. When the hotel manager had asked the newly "engaged" couple if they had just needed to get away, Riddick had replied with a smirk and a "You have no idea." On the way up to their room, the hotel photographer asked if they wanted a picture to keep as a memory. Jack had to plead with the convict until he finally caved. She smiled at the picture; she had had to tell him some kind of lame joke to get him to smile for the damn thing. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Before they left the planet, she had three copies made. One to always stay in Riddick's duffel, one for hers, and one to be framed for the apartment.

**I'm dying again  
****I'm going under  
****Drowning in you  
****I'm falling forever  
****I've got to break through, I'm  
****So go on and scream  
****Scream at me, I'm so far away**

Jack turned away and went back to the letter. The picture was her most valuable possession. She had almost gotten caught because of it. Mercs were hounding them on one particular planet and Riddick planned on leaving even without their bags. Jack couldn't bear the thought of losing all three copies and left Riddick's side and went back to the apartment for at least their copies. One of the Mercs had decided to stake out their apartment and was waiting for her. If Riddick hadn't followed her….well all that really mattered was that he had.

**I won't be broken again  
****I've got to breathe  
****I can't keep going under**

Sighing Jack folded the letter in half and scrawled _Big Evil_ on the front. She moved toward the bedroom taking in every last detail. Every apartment that they had ran through her head along with every memory that came with each location. Her hand began to shake as she laid the letter on his pillow. Her slender hand brushed its edge, imagining that it was the cheek of the person that suffocated her soul. Quickly she went to the dresser and snatched one of his clean wife beaters. She hurriedly smelled it to make sure it had only his distinct smell on it. Hastily she opened her duffel and pulled an identical female version out. Folding it she laid it under the note on the pillow. He couldn't miss it now.

**I'm dying again  
****I'm going under  
****Drowning in you  
****I'm falling forever  
****I've got to break through, I'm  
****Going under  
****Going under  
****I'm going under**

Speedily she threw her keys on the kitchen counter and made sure the door would lock behind her. Afraid that if she looked back again he would trap her again, Jack crossed the threshold of the apartment into the hallway. "I love you Riddick, all of you." She whispered behind her letting her words float into the now empty apartment. Jack squared her shoulders and headed toward the Space port.


	2. My Immortal

_**Author's note:** Riddick does not share my bed therefore I do not own him. I know it's sad isn't it?_

_Just so you all know, Riddick took Jack with him; he didn't leave her on New Mecca. For the past five years they have been planet hopping, settling where they can for as long as they can. Jack is now 20 (to me she was 15 when PB happened). _

_This is the second installment of my song fic. Thank you all so much for encouraging me to keep this story going. I'm thinking that I could get one or two more chapters out of this that is if you all want it to continue. So leave me some feedback on whether you would like that or not. _

_The song is My Immortal by Evanescence.

* * *

_

**My Immortal**

Emotions were not something that Richard B. Riddick felt. But in the past five months since Jack had left him, he had been an emotional wreck. Well as much of a wreck as someone like him could be.

**I'm so tired of being here  
****Suppressed by all my childish fears**

Riddick sighed at the memory of her smile, her eyes, her. The one person in the whole universe that _knew_ him, _understood_ him, _loved_ him, and he had just let her walk out of his life. His foolish hidden fear of her someday realizing that he was no good for her had turned out to be a self fulfilling prophecy. He had pushed and pulled her in so many directions emotionally.

**And if you have to leave  
****I wish that you would just leave  
****Cause your presence still lingers here  
****And it won't leave me alone**

Riddick wiped the tiredness from his eyes. He moved gracefully from the cockpit to the bedroom that they had shared. The framed picture of them sat on the nightstand. His strong hand gently lifted his treasure. Even now he could hear her voice calling him into the galley for breakfast, or see her rushing past him to get to the shower first.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
****This pain is just too real  
****There's just too much that time can not erase**

It had only taken him seconds to realize she was gone, minutes to realize that it was voluntary. Telling himself that it was for the best, he drowned himself in a bottle for the next two weeks to forget. He had soon realized that there was no forgetting Jack.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
****When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
****And I held your hand through all of these years  
****But you still have all of me**

The first night after they had escaped hell, he had found her crying in her sleep. After stitching his own leg up, he had lifted her from the hard cold floor and placed her in his lap. He woke to her thrashing and screaming, her emerald eyes glazed over as she relived the planet through her living nightmare. Imam had quickly come over to make sure it wasn't Riddick who had caused Jack's state. Riddick simply glared at the Holy Man, and proceeded to wrap his arms tightly around her then small frame. Then he did something he had never done before in his life, he gently placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered to her. "They do not know who they are fucking with;" his husky voice helped to calm the frantic teen even more, "Jack B. Badd is not to be fucked with." He remembered the small smile that crossed her lips before she finally settled back into his large body.

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**

Riddick moved from the bedroom and back to the cockpit. This had been Jack's favorite place on the ship. She would sit there for hours and stare at the stars. Half the time falling asleep in the co-pilot chair waiting for Riddick to finish calculating. Sometimes they would talk about the old Earth system of making constellations. While passing through the Nebedor system, she had used the star chart to make Riddick the Hero. He had protested greatly, no one would ever consider him a hero. "It like the old saying goes Big Guy," Jack smiled before continuing, "To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world." Her slender hand had cupped his cheek, her jade eyes meeting his mercurial pools, "You're a hero to me."

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

She had made him love her and then left. Riddick shook his head, "Did you think that I could live without you, Jack?" As always he waited a moment for a reply that he knew would never come. Whether either of them knew it, they were bound to each other and Riddick was determined to make her see that.

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
****Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

Riddick stared out at the stars. How could he have been so stupid to not notice whose scent was on her? Of course he didn't know the Mercs by name but usually he could smell if it was one. "Don't worry I got rid of them," her voice was always so shame filled. _Fuck, how did I not notice?_ Riddick mentally scolded himself for the millionth time. It drove him crazy knowing that someone had used _his_ Jack, that she had done it not for herself but for him. The first time she was old enough to be intimate with someone and it was a lousy fucking Merc that got off on that sick shit. They had taken advantage of her. "So did you, you dumb fuck." Riddick's inner beast roared at him. As much as he would have liked to he couldn't deny it. Sure it hadn't been physically but emotional he had relied on her and he had never given anything back. Only once. On R'gerillian.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
****This pain is just too real  
****There's just too much that time can not erase  
****  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
****When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
****And I held your hand through all of these years  
****But you still have all of me**

The heart that Riddick wasn't sure he still had ached. After three months, he had finally found where she had settled on for more than a few days.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
****But though you're still with me  
****I've been alone all along**

Millions of thoughts still raced through his mind when Riddick had decided to go to R'gerillian to reclaim his love. This one simple act had made him realize who and what he was without her. Without her he was alone in the universe. Once upon a time in his life that was exactly what he wanted. Jack had shown him how wrong he was, no matter how much he tried to convince himself that he wanted to just run off to some frozen planet and live life away from everyone, he would always want her by his side.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
****When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
****I held your hand through all of these years  
****But you still have all of me**

Checking the coordinates one last time, Riddick made his way back to their bed. Reverently, he placed the picture back on the nightstand. Slowly, tiredly, he removed his clothes, carefully folding them and putting them on the dresser. Lifting his pillow, he removed her wife beater and replaced it with his bone shiv. Settling in under the covers, Riddick held onto the small shirt that held so many hopes. "You still have all of me Jack," the low rumble of his voice began to drift.


	3. Bring Me to Life

_**Author's note:** Riddick does not share my bed therefore I do not own him. I know it's sad isn't it?_

_Just so you all know, Riddick took Jack with him; he didn't leave her on New Mecca. For the past five years they have been planet hopping, settling where they can for as long as they can. Jack is now 20 (to me she was 15 when PB happened). _

_This is the third installment of my song fic. Thank you all so much for encouraging me to keep this story going. I'm sorry to say tell you that I'm only planning on making this five chapters in total. I've plotted everything out. I also may have to change the rating to M for my last chapter. I'll warn you beforehand if I do it. _

_The song is Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. _

* * *

The ocean breeze blew through her curly locks, exposing her tanned shoulder to him. Without turning and without much thought she spoke to who she thought was room service. "Tips on the table, you can leave the food there." She heard the cart stop and resumed her thoughts. The sun was almost completely below the horizon, one of the two moons already pushing it under the teal waves of R'gerillian. Riddick stood with his back against the wall, waiting for her to journey out of her mind. Finally, she shifted and smelled the air.

It took him only a few steps to close the space between them. Emotions never came easy to Riddick, and now he was experiencing an array of them. His mind, body, and soul ached, all for the same reason. "Jack."

She turned leisurely, carefully breathing in as she did. Her eyes took in every detail of his face, cataloging each line. Gradually she let out the breathe she was holding and averted her gaze to the floor between them, the corners of her lips turning slightly upward.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
****Leading you down into my core  
****Where I've become so numb**

A spark of hope flickered deep within Riddick. He'd expected her to scream at him, hit him, fight him. Not smile. Slowly he raised his large lethal hand and gently lifted her chin. "Look at me, Jack. Please?" His deep voice held a hint of pleading.

Not trusting herself to speak, Jack moved her slender hands to his goggles. When Riddick didn't stop her, she gently removed them. Finally her piercing emerald eyes met his intense silver pools. "I always have."

In a rush of memories Riddick knew that those few simple words held more truth in them than any other. Jack had always looked deeper into Riddick than anyone else ever had. She was the only one on that hellish planet that truly saw him. Hell in the whole damn universe.

**Without a soul  
****My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
****Until you find it there and lead it back home**

Before Jack, Riddick wasn't sure he had a soul. For the better part of his life he had been told that he didn't have one. That all he was was a ruthless, heartless, soulless murderer. Without even realizing it Jack had woken something in him, and when she left it grew cold. But unlike before Riddick couldn't ignore it.

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
****(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
****(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
****(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
****(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
****(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**

In all the years since he had trained himself, Riddick's stoic face melted into a sea of emotions. Inside the convict wanted to scream for Jack to unlock his soul from the cage of rage and hate that had captured it for years. He had willingly plunged it into darkness, and had lived in that self-created dark. Until Jack, he never would have thought about leaving the darkness. Now, all he wanted was for her to save him. Save him from himself.

**Now that I know what I'm without  
****You can't just leave me  
****Breathe into me and make me real  
****Bring me to life**

When Riddick had stopped drinking his sorrows away, he had realized exactly what he had lost. For days he had tried to rationalize with himself. Why would the infamous Richard B. Riddick care that some woman had left him? He wasn't even sleeping with her, what the hell did he care? And that's when the realization had struck him. He did care. And without her he knew exactly what he was lacking.

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
****(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
****(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
****(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
****(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
****(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**

"Jack, I…" The low rumble of his voice held no confidence. Jack noticed this, raising an eyebrow. Deep in her mind she had held that secret hope that he would come to her. She had even made sure that she reserved the same room that she and Riddick had shared. Jack knew instantly when he walked through the door that he cared for her. Richard B. Riddick did not come back for just anyone.

**Bring me to life  
****I've been living a lie  
****There's nothing inside  
****Bring me to life**

The words caught in his throat, how could he tell Jack what he had thought of endlessly during their separation? There were so many things he wanted to say to her, to tell her that even as he went whoring that he was living a lie. That every hooker he was with was compared to her. That all he thought about was her and how she was his weakness. That he would die inside without her.

**Frozen inside without your touch  
****Without your love, darling  
****Only you are the life among the dead**

Tentatively Riddick cupped Jack's cheek and lightly brushed his thumb over her full lips. Jack was the sun in Riddick's world; she was what melted his coldness. She gave life to his humanity when it was all but dead.

**All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
****Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me**

Over a decade ago, Riddick had chosen to live his life in the darkness. He had even found a way that he could safely live in that desolate place. But for all his shined eyes gave him, he couldn't see the simplest thing. Jack.

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
****Got to open my eyes to everything**

Humanity was something that Riddick had thought he wanted nothing to do with. As a child he was bounced from foster home to foster home, then to juvie. Finally, he thought he had found some kind of home with his company in the Sigma Corps. But that ended soon after he was promoted and then sent to Slam. The same men that he had trusted as brothers had handed him over to Mercs, no questions asked. It was only when he and Jack had found an apartment on the third planet they hopped to from Helion Prime that that sense of belonging began to awaken. Finally, he was opening his eyes to a universe he had never imagined.

**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
****Don't let me die here  
****There must be something more  
****Bring me to life  
****(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
****(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside**

Jack's jade eyes searched his face. The minutes since he had begun to speak to her seemed like days. For all the years that he had trained her to never show emotion and never let her guard down, now all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and forgive him. Somehow she steeled her resolve and inwardly promised that she wouldn't forgive until he said the words she had waited years for.

**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**

Clearing his throat Riddick started again. All he wanted was to hear her voice again. He wanted to hear his name escape from those tender lips, but first he needed to say three little words.

**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run**

"Jack," This time there was no hesitation in his husky voice, "I love you." At last, he had had forced the words that had rested on his tongue for nearly three years out. Now he waited, his heart threatening to burst.

**(I can't wake up) Before I come undone**

A long minute past, and Riddick wondered if he was too late. Had Jack already closed her heart to him? If only her angelic voice would grace his ears.

**(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**

Gently, Jack's willowy fingers brushed over his lips. Her bright green eyes sparkled, "Riddick…"


	4. Taking Over Me

_**Author's note:** Riddick does not share my bed therefore I do not own him. I know it's sad isn't it?_

_Just so you all know, Riddick took Jack with him; he didn't leave her on New Mecca. For the past five years they have been planet hopping, settling where they can for as long as they can. Jack is now 20 (to me she was 15 when PB happened). _

_This is the fourth installment of my song fic. Thank you all so much for encouraging me to keep this story going._

_I'm sorry to tell you that I only have ONE more chapter to this story. I had only planned on this being a one-shot and look what you people made me do…hehe j/k. I want to thank you all for being so supportive. _

_My next chapter is all about adult "playtime", if you catch my drift. I'm not sure if I'm going to change the rating on this because I haven't written the chapter yet. I don't plan on it being overly detailed so it might just be able to stay at this rating. However, if I do change it I hope you will all still follow. I can promise that it will be tastefully done. _

_The song is Taking Over Me by Evanescence. _

* * *

"Riddick…" It was almost a whisper.

**You don't remember me but I remember you  
****I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
****But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do**

Jack's mind flashed back to the day she had left him. Five months had passed since she last saw him. Inwardly, she smiled at herself, proud that she had covered her ass well enough. When she had returned to New Mecca to quickly see Imam, she was almost sure Riddick would just stroll out of a shadowy corner. She remembered quickly scolding herself for such a thought, he wouldn't come after her. Jack had thought that there was no reason for him to remember her. By the time she had reached R'gerillian, Jack was almost an insomniac. As hard as she had tried, Riddick always penetrated her dreams. Only when she had lain in the bed that they had shared nearly two years ago had she found some peace.

**I believe in you  
****I'll give up everything just to find you**

Now the object of her dreams, of her desires, stood inches from her. That deep seed of hope that he would follow her exploded into a mixture of raging emotions. Yes, she knew that she loved him when she left but now. She knew that without her, he would plunge himself into darkness. Now she realized that she would give up everything to find that soul, and to keep it safe.

**I have to be with you  
****To live, to breathe, you're taking over me**

Riddick was much more than just love. The tanned man was her life, the very air that filled her lungs. Since, their first conversation on that hell she knew that he was special to her. But now after almost six years, she knew that he was much more than even she expected.

**Have you forgotten all I know and all we had  
****You saw me mourning my love for you  
****And touched my hand  
****I knew you loved me then**

Inwardly, Jack now scolded herself for thinking that he could have forgotten her. Each realized that they had lied to each other; each had caused this shared second hell.

Her fingers still brushed his lips and tentatively he placed his hand on top of her. A smile graced her lips and she sighed. He had said the words that she had longed for; he had traveled through half the known universe just to find her. He had placed his soul in her hands.

**I believe in you  
****I'll give up everything just to find you  
****I have to be with you  
****To live, to breathe, you're taking over me**

**I look in the mirror and see your face  
****If I look deep enough  
****So many things inside that are just like you are taking over**

For the months that they were separated, Jack had stopped looking in the mirror until reaching this last planet. She couldn't look at herself without seeing him. He had trained her, molded her. The differences that had separated them began to fade away in her when she looked into her reflection. Now she looked into the mirrored orbs of the person she loved. Her reflection was her own, only blurred slightly by what she had willingly given to him.

**I believe in you**

A single tear slid down her cheek. A single tear. She had only cried a single tear when she left him. Absently, she wondered if he would see this as weakness. Riddick slowly closed his hand over hers and brought them down to rest in the space between them. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed her tear away.

**I'll give up everything just to find you  
****I have to be with you  
****To live, to breathe, you're taking over me**

In that moment Jack knew. Jack would die without him. Taking a step back, she led him back into the room. The moonlight gave the room an eerily beautiful glow, much like what Jack saw in Riddick's eyes.

**I believe in you  
****I'll give up everything just to find you**

Wrapping her arms around his broad neck, she raised herself up on tip toe. Her body pressing itself against his, Jack closed her eyes as she lightly kissed his collarbone, then the throbbing pulse in his neck. Pausing for a moment to inhale, she continued her trail until she reached his lips. Hesitating for only an instant, she captured his lips with her own.

"**I have to be with you**," Whispered after breaking from the kiss.

Riddick said nothing, only lifting her from the floor. Jack wrapped her legs around his waist as she intertwined her fingers behind his shaved head.

"**To live,**" Her whispers came between kisses, "**to breathe**."

**You're taking over me**

His hands wound themselves into her long curly locks. She was beautiful to him, shaved head or long hair, smart ass mouth or seductive smile. Words that he never thought he would ever hear come from her mouth spilled from them. Jack hadn't told him she loved him. No that would be far too simple for her. She showed him. She showed him that not only did she love him but that she needed him to live. That she would be lost in her own darkness without him, and his love for her developed ten fold in that moment.

**You're taking over me**

With Jack still wrapped around him, Riddick sat effortlessly on the edge of the bed. Breaking another kiss, he reversed the trail of kiss she had planted on his own body. She made his mind, body, and soul go wild. He felt as though every fiber of his being needed her to be whole. Gently he lay back, never taking his eyes off of her.

An almost inaudible rumble burst from his throat, "**You're taking over me."**


	5. Surrender

_**Author's note:** Riddick does not share my bed therefore I do not own him. I know it's sad isn't it?_

_Just so you all know, Riddick took Jack with him; he didn't leave her on New Mecca. For the past five years they have been planet hopping, settling where they can for as long as they can. Jack is now 20 (to me she was 15 when PB happened). _

_This is the last chapter in this series. I know it's been a long time coming but I had issues. Plus, just look what you people did to my one shot! Just kidding! Without your encouragement I don't know what would have happened to this story. _

_The song is Surrender by Evanescence. _

_Warning: Adult situation ahead! I'm not sure if this is an M setting so please read on with caution. If anyone believes that this should be M then I am more than willing to move it. _

Hr

**Surrender**

Dark curls billowed over the pillow as Jack's back hit the bed. Enfolded in Riddick's bronze arms, she welcomed the heat between them. R'gerillian had been their escape once and again it had served it's purpose. Jack's eyes locked with Riddick's, it was all too much for her and she briefly thought that this maybe another of her dreams. Jack sensed that the beautiful killer had a similar thought.

"**Is this real enough for you**," she whispered before capturing his lips.

**You were so confused  
****Now that you've decided to stay  
****We'll remain together  
****You can't abandon me**

All the years that the pair had been tested by fire melted away as they embraced. It was more than clear to both that this was their destined path. From the beginning neither could truly be parted from the other.

Jack purred as Riddick's assault on her body was drawn down. He frowned as she kissed his way down her body, for the first time taking in all her scars. His lips met each, igniting them with a welcome smoldering in Jack's core. Reversing his trail, Riddick positioned himself at her entry. Warm breathe against her ear carried his words, "**You belong to me**."

**Breathe in and take my life in you  
****No longer myself, only you  
****There's no escaping me my love  
****Surrender**

Her half moan, half gasp stirred something within him that had never been touched before. In this simple act that both had performed before, but neither had ever imagined the feeling that would ignite when they joined. It was a place, a feeling that went far beyond their bodies joining. In this moment their souls came together.

**Darling, theres no sense in running  
****You know I will find you**

In that instant Jack and Riddick knew. The Universe could never keep them apart. **Everything is perfect now**, what they had went past love, past companionship, past all the labels that would or could be placed upon them.

**We can live forever  
****You can't abandon me  
****You belong to me  
****Breathe in and take my life in you  
****No longer myself, only you**

In this mixture of their souls they were one. The Hunter and the Huntress.

**There's no escaping me my love  
****Surrender**

**Hands up slowly  
****Give into**

Jack cried Riddick's name. She felt her body going over the edge. Resolve set in that she would not submit before he did. Jade eyes met mercury in loving defiance. Knowing she wouldn't willingly submit, Riddick increased his ministrations to an unbearable level.

**Breathe in and take my life in you  
****No longer myself only you  
****There's no escaping me my love**

His husky rumble brought Jack to her figurative knees. One simple word passed his lips, "**Surrender." **

It was almost too much to bear. That simple would be her undoing. Unless…

Jack wet her lips between moans, lifting herself to his ear, "**Surrender."**

Together they were the Huntress and the Hunter. Together.

**Surrender**


End file.
